


The Winter King and the Summer Princess

by Username7239



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username7239/pseuds/Username7239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has won the war and part of the peace treaty is that he will marry Myrcella Baratheon. Neither of the two really know what to expect from this arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Myrcella** _

She stared blankly at the parchment. It was a letter from her brother, Joffrey. Although much of the contents was her grandfather’s ideas. Myrcella had known for two moons that the war was over. She was beginning to wonder why negotiations of peace were taking so long. She had read the letter about six times now and it did not get better with any of them.

_My Dear sister Myrcella,_

_As you know from my last letter, we have lost the war to those northern monsters. As I am sure, you are also aware that negotiations of peace are talking an excruciating length of time._

_We have finally reached an agreement with the traitors:_

_They are to be given back Sansa, she will no longer be betrothed to me. Personally, I find this as a relief, you know how boring and dumb she could be. Mace Tyrell and Grandfather are already making arrangements for a wedding between Margaery Tyrell and I._

_Also, the North will be allowed to succeed and Robb Stark will be King in the North. I now rule, six kingdoms instead of seven (please remind your Dornish friends that they are in fact part of those six kingdoms)._

_Any Northern soldiers held captive are to be returned armed and unharmed._

_In addition to this, we are given back our captive soldiers._

_Should a Northman commit a crime in one of my six kingdoms, I must consult with the traitor king before passing judgment, this agreement works both ways._

_Finally, you are to marry Robb Stark. This marriage is a sign of peace for both kingdoms. Personally, I believe it is glorified hostage-taking, but this was something Grandfather insisted up_ on. You will travel on a Dornish convoy of ships, to Oldcastle. It will be a long journey with one stop in King’s landing to replenish supplies _. You will stay three days in the Red Keep before continuing nonstop to Oldcastle. When you reach your destination, you will be escorted to Winterfell by another convoy of Robb Stark’s most trusted soldiers. Once you reach Winterfell you are to be married to the Stark King and live in Winterfell._

_King Joffrey Baratheon,_

_Lord of the Six Kingdoms_

_Protector of the Realm_

_Your Brother_

_**Robb** _

Robb was walking past Frey soldiers who were lined up on their knees. These were the first batch to surrender. His commanders advised him to lay siege to The Twins before going back to Winterfell. He was not returning home without his mother.

Before the war had ended, Robb entrusted Walder Frey with the safekeeping of his mother. This way, she would be safest behind stone walls and away from the battlefields. One night after battling the Tyrells near Grassy Vale, one of the squires saw Roose Bolton receive a letter from The Twins. Robb had made it clear to the old Frey man that any communication with the Twins would go directly to him and no one else. If it were not for that squire being in the right place at the right time, Robb may have never found out about the Boltons’ intentions to betray him with the Freys.

He had Roose Bolton executed and his bastard son Ramsay holds the Dreadfort with what little remaining troops stay loyal to him. Once Frey had heard about Roose Bolton’s fait, he sharpened his defenses and had been keeping Catelyn Stark hostage for four moons.

Robb got tired of waiting, he had planned an attack on the weakened Frey castle for tonight and it succeeded without much difficulty. Those on the East gate surrendered first and the southern gate came next.

As Robb walked past soldier after soldier, making his way to his mother, his heart could not stop racing. His mind fluttered with question after question, Is she okay? Did they hurt her? Where was she kept?

He turned to the medical section of the tent, where one of the knights informed him she was being treated at. He saw a measter and two of his assistants treating his mother for a small wound on her head. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up and practically pushed the measter out of the way.

“Robb.” she said as she went to hug him.

“Mother, I'm so glad you’re okay. Did they hurt you too badly. How did you get this cut?!”

“Robb, I'm fine. I got this when I stumbled while trying to run away from my guards during your attack. They treated me decent for traitorous bastards, kept me in guest rooms, let servants attend to me. How are you? I heard we won the war. This is great news.”

“I leave the outcome of those guards up to you. Whether you want to send them to the Wall or execute them. Im happy you are okay. And yes, we did win the war. On that note I have much to discuss with you. Im sure you will find the peace treaty interesting, Gods know I do. But first things first, you should get cleaned up and get some sleep.”

_**Cersei** _

As her maid servant brought in a new pitcher of wine, Cersei sat by the fire in her room thinking. How could they give her daughter away? Myrcella was not something to be bought and sold. Cersei knew better than to think this would never happen; after all, it happened her herself, to Sansa, the Tyrell girl, Catelyn Stark, and every woman before them.

But to Robb Stark of all men! It was as if she was a trophy to show to the world who had won the war. She thought of her daughter in that frozen wasteland, being forced to lie on her back and whelp pups for the King in the North.

Cersei had fought her best to get Tywin to change his mind, but nothing could persuade him. The best she could do was get Myrcella to stop by King’s Landing on her way to the North. This way Cersei could say goodbye to her only daughter and even give some advice on how to survive.

Jamie was no help in the matter either, he tried once or twice to convince their father not to sell Myrcella like a common goat or cow, but gave up after a while. Tyrion, the little monster, pretended to be upset about it, but he still supported Tywin’s decision.

Eventually, Cersei came to terms with the bitter truth. Today she had sent for a merchant and gave him the task of making dresses suitable for Myrcella up in the frozen wasteland that would become her prison. She made sure they were Lannister and even one Baratheon coloured dress. She allowed for blues and greens, but no grey. Cersei figured that the Starks would drape her in their colours soon enough but until then, she was a Baratheon and would always be a Lannister.

 


	2. On the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter. Not a ton happens but it is a good chance to see what a few characters are thinking about their new situations. Mycrella boards a ship, Robb heads East, and Tyrion and Sansa head West.

_**Myrcella** _

The ship she was to sail on was called The Nymeria. There were four other ships surrounding her. Myrcella was sad to leave Dorne, many of the people there had become her friends.

She was terrified to meet Robb Stark. As their meeting would be a few moons away, Myrcella had time to think about her impending marriage. Those in the south said Robb Stark was cruel and could even turn into a beast. Those in the North and even some in Dorne would say he is a kind and fair leader. She supposed she would have to ask the crew and the people in the ports they would stop at for more information.

She was happy to be able to see her mother again. Although her mother often neglected her for Joffrey when she was younger, Myrcella always got on with her mother better than her father.

Myrcella had no qualms about the voyage by sea; she always loved the open ocean and the sense of freedom it gave her. All her life, she was raised behind tall walls. She was taught that anywhere behind those walls was not safe, unless she had a battalion of guards. But at sea, there were no walls to contain her.

It was part of what Myrcella liked so much about the North when she visited with her father some years ago. _It was so open and untamed_ , Myrcella thought. Although, now the North and its people must have changed quite a bit.

The prospect of going north to marry the King in the North scared her. Last she knew him he was kind and handsome, but she assumed war had changed that. His people, soon to be my people, are what scared her the most. She knew the lioness should not concern herself with the opinion of sheep, but these were no sheep. They were wolves, and she would soon be surrounded by them.

_**Robb** _

“I don’t like the idea of it, Robb,” said Catelyn.

They were riding in front of the army, heading East towards the Kingsroad and to the meeting point. The Lannisters had agreed to give them Sansa back, but they would be dammed if they let a Stark army into King’s Landing. Robb and Lord Tyrion agreed to meet somewhere in the middle, near Achorn Hall

“I know, mother, but there could be worse options to ending a war. She should be on a ship to Oldtcastle tomorrow.

“I don’t like the idea of you marrying Joffrey’s sister. We only just secured the succession of the North, and now Myrcella bloody Baratheon will be its first queen in centuries! I realize, however, that it is the best way to keep the peace. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I know, mother. I don’t like it much either but it could be worse. Remember it was not that long ago I was betrothed to a Frey girl.”

Catelyn sighed and nodded in agreement. They continued their ride in silence.

Robb would have enough trouble leading his army north without arguing with his mother the whole way. He was curious as to why Tyrion Lannister had been in charge of seeing Sansa off to them. Surely his father knew how much Catelyn hated him, perhaps that was the point.

Robb was anxious to see his sister. Sansa had spent the entire war inside the Red Keep, she saw their father’s execution. _How much has she grown? I wonder if she is still a tall girl?_ Most of all, Robb wondered how they had treated Sansa. She was under the supposed care of the Lannisters. He doubted she was treated as she should have been, but he wondered to what extent Joffrey tormented her.

His men were anxious too. They wanted to go home, to harvest the rest of the crop before winter, to see their wives and children. Robb couldn’t blame them, he wanted that too, but he had duties as a king, and as a brother.

_**Tyrion** _

As their host was packing up to go to Achorn Hall, Tyrion oversaw the transport of all his and Sansa’s belongings.  They had only been married a few weeks ago and now his father has shipped him off with his bride to the North. Tywin said it was so Tyrion could keep an eye on the Starks in their newly reformed kingdom, but he knew it was his father’s way of tossing the runt of the litter out into the cold for the wolves to feed on.

Sansa was excited to go back however. Though she would never dare say it to anyone, it was plain for Tyrion to see. To be done of the abuse she took in King’s Landing, only she would be bringing a Lannister in tow with her. _Perhaps this is what she felt like here in the capitol all this time. Away from the safety of family and within the claws of the people who would wish to see her dead the most._

Tyrion was no fool, he knew he was headed towards his death or doom. Catelyn Stark tried to kill him once, he could only imagine what she will do once she finds out her only living daughter has been married off to a man closer to her mother’s age. Robb Stark was sure to be livid, but he can be tamed. Catelyn Stark may show no restraint in her fury once she is informed of the marriage. _Perhaps my wedding gift from her will be to keep my own head._

His father granted him a battalion of 100 men. Enough to make smaller parties think twice, but not enough to threaten Robb Stark. Joffrey was only willing to give out 25 for the trip, but his father insisted upon 100. The boy king was less than happy about losing his favourite toy. Since Sansa would be gone, Joffrey would have to turn his undivided attention to Margaery Tyrell. Only he cannot abuse her, publicly or privately. Tyrion supposed it would fall to the whores and fools of the city to keep King Joffrey from flying off the rails.

Tyrion turned to his left and saw Sansa walking towards him, she was dressed in a grey dress with golden seems. He couldn’t help but admire what a sight that was to everyone who had been cruel to her during her stay. They may have made her name Lannister but she is returning to the North dressed as a Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!!! I struggled with the Robb chapter a little bit, but I pushed through. As always tell me what you guys think of this. I want to hear what you guys want to see and what you don't want to see. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I honestly have no excuse besides life just taking over. Anyway, some Stark sisters are ahead for you guys.

**Arya**

The Hound and her had stopped at an inn, somewhere between the Riverlands and the Eyrie. As they entered, the Hound pointed at the table for Arya to sit and went to order food and ale from the barmaid. As she looked around the room she saw a table of Lannister men, her grip on Needle tightened as she sat down across the room.

They looked battle weary, their armour had dents in several spots, the redness of it had begun to fade, the hilts and pommels of some of the blades were worn as well. Why would they not be with their company? Perhaps they are deserters, or runaways.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Hound setting a cup of ale and a piece of chicken in front of her. As he sat down, he said “Aye, girl. I see the Lannisters too, battle weary and soon to be drunk. Don’t think they’ll be startin’ much trouble but keep that little toothpick o'yours at your side anyway.”

As she took a bite of her chicken she nodded, not once taking her eyes off the soldiers behind the Hound. Arya quickly downed her chicken and the ale seemed to go just as fast. Back in Winterfell, she didn't know the hunger the road can bring. Sandor was on his third ale, how he found the money to pay for all this Arya did not know, and was sure she did not want to know. _Maybe he intends to just eat and leave. Certainly would not be the most shocking thing he did._

As Arya went to work on the second piece of chicken someone called for their attention, “You, you’re the Hound arn’t ya?”

Sandor stiffened and looked at Arya, “No, wrong man. Go away.”

The man in Lannister armour only came closer, his demeanor friendly and not at all hostile. Her hand slipped closer to needle anyway.

“No, no no, I know you. Ain’t many men in the six kingdoms with have their face burned off. Even less are the size of you.”

The Hound sighed, “Aye, Im Sandor Clegane and I want you to fuck off.”

The man furrowed his brow and crossed his arms before speaking, “Then what they said about you must be true. King Joffrey’s loyal dog ran off with his tail between his legs during the Blackwater.” As he was talking Arya noticed that his friends were approaching the group each with their hands on their swords. “Aye. Must be true. Otherwise you’d have cracked my head open by now. That makes you a traitor.”

The hound stepped out of the bench he was sitting on and stood to face the man, “Aye, I left the Blackwater and told Tyrion Lannister ‘Fuck the King’. Ive been working for Lannisters my whole life. I got tired of it, and even before I grew bored with that I never much liked stupid shits like yourself acting better than me. So shut the fuck up and sit your ass down little boy. Before I do crack yer head open.”

The man swallowed heavily, knowing he just made a very deadly man very angry. But he stood firm. He craned his neck to the right looking straight at Arya, then back at the Hound. “Who’s yer little friend? Take her from King’s Landing as well? Don’t worry, after we kill you and collect a handsome sum from the king, we’ll take good care of her.”

The Hound reached out and grabbed the man, and yanked the surprised man towards him, and hit his own head against the soldiers. The other men drew their arms and Arya and the Hound drew theirs. The three stood there for a moment, then the one on Arya’s farthest right lunged toward the Hound. As the one in the middle came towards her she dodged his heavy handed downward strike. He was wearing leather and not his armour. now that she noted it, they all were, except for the first man. He swung his sword right and Arya jumped back to dodge that as well. She took the opening and stabbed him in the side. She turned her head to see the Hound stop on a man’s chest while the other managed to throw a fist into the side of his face. Sandor slammed him up against an outside wall and he said “Go ahead. Kill me, Hound, my family’s dead ‘cause of the war. Now that it's over and Robb Stark won, I've got nothing to do and no place to go.”

The Hound looked at Arya and back at the man he was holding against a wall, “What in the bloody hell do you mean Robb Stark won the war?”

“You mean you don't know? Aye, he won and he’s traveling east to reclaim his sister Sansa. If it’s him you left the Blackwater to sign on with then now’s yer chance to find his army.”

The Hound looked into the man's eyes and spoke, “Thank you” before sliding a  dagger into the man’s throat.

_Robb won_ , Arya thought, _and he headed this way. So is Sansa._

She turned to the Hound and he nodded, “Aye girly, we’re going to find your brother. Im sure he’ll pay more for you than your aunt in the Vale.”

**Sansa**

Home. She was headed home. When it was announced that Robb had won the war, Joffrey could no longer publicly humiliate and hurt Sansa. She spent most of her days locked away in solitude, because Tyrion had things to do during the day. Occasionally, Sansa would go out with Margery and walk amongst the roses in the gardens.

She had learned only a few days before their departure she would be heading home. At first all Joffrey had told her was that they would be sent away with an armed escort of 100 Lannister men. He did not tell her where or who “they” even meant. Tyrion had explained to her later that night, she would be heading home with his company. That night was the first night in King’s Landing she had wept tears of joy and not sadness.

Her marriage went unconsummated, she did not know if Robb were to keep the marriage as an alliance to the Lannisters, or to have it terminated by legal means, or to use the opportunity to kill Tyrion. Sansa would make sure he would not be killed; he was always kind to her and never did anything to hurt her family, She knew her mother was probably livid when she found out about the marriage. It was no secret that Catelyn Stark had never liked Tyrion, Sansa knew her mother blamed him for Bran’s fall. Though Sansa held Cersei responsible, somehow that woman was involved and Sansa knew it. _A price to repay later, when I’m with my family,_ Sansa thought. As she walked towards where her host was said to be loading her things, she saw Tyrion. Directing the chaos of pages and maids and stable boys bustling about. She wore grey on purpose, it was the only dress she had in the colours of her family. She would never have dared to, but now Joffrey cannot hurt her. She is leaving and never coming back.

“Uncle, you should get used to wearing grey like your wife.”

When Sansa turned around Joffrey was walking with Cersei and Tywin next to him. Ser Jamie and Ser Meryn were following close behind.

“I suppose I should, Your Grace, and with all these Tyrells here you may have to start wearing green to blend in.”

Joffrey grumbled at Tyrion’s jest and Cersei just sighed. Tywin started lecturing Tyrion about something but Sansa stopped listening because Cersei approached her.

“A woman is at her strongest when she is with her family. I was at Casterly Rock, now my children, my brother, and father are here. King’s Landing is my stronghold now. May Winterfell be where you find strength and settle in.”

Sansa picked up Cersei’s double meaning. Cersei did not want to ever see Sansa again and that was a feeling Sansa returned. “The North is my strength. Where winter reigns all year round, but winter appears to be coming south, Your Grace.”

It was a very small jab, just one snide remark repaid for the hundreds Cersei sent her way. But the look on Cersei’s face made up for more than half of all the others. Joffrey broke the silence between Cersei and Sansa by saying, “Give your brother my regards, better yet I may have one of my troops pass it on for me.”

A flinch was all Sansa saw out of Tywin Lannister to know that Joffrey would be getting a lecture about that threat later. “My brothers army is in your lands, Your Grace, it seems he has been paying you his regards for quite sometime now.”

Joffrey looked as if he were about to burst, and Sansa was expecting the order for Ser Meryn to hit her any moment. However, the Kingslayer interrupted by asking Joffrey’s permission to say goodbye to his brother.

Ser Jamie laid his golden hand on Tyrion's shoulder and told him not to cause too much trouble because he wouldn't be there to get Tyrion out of it. Once Ser Jamie proceeded to bend to one knee, the two hugged and Tyrion said something in Ser Jamie’s ear.

The Kingslayer was someone who Sansa’s father despised, but he never harmed Sansa nor said anything mean towards her. He was also the only Lannister or person at court who never made fun of Tyrion apart from brotherly teasing.

After their embrace was done, the two climbed into their carriage and it started moving. Sansa could not believe she was about to have King’s Landing’s gates at her back and her family ahead of her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me more about what you guys want to see! Please comment and give criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been wayyyy too long, I know. I'm so very sorry about the couple of years between updates. I'm gonna try and get back on the saddle with this story, and this is one of my favourite pairings. Anyway, as usual comment and critic. I love hearing feedback and talking with you guys!

**Myrcella**

As much as she loved being on the sea, she had to admit she nearly ran out of her cabin at hearing the spotter cry out they were approaching land. King’s Landing to be exact. Though she never truly loved her home, she was glad to be back for perhaps one last time. 

She watched men take her things off the boat and load them into a carriage headed towards the castle. She found the notion funny, as in two days she would be back on that ship, headed for Oldtown. 

Being in her old room felt odd to her. Though some of her dolls were the same as when she had left them over a year ago, Myrcella herself was not the same. In the short year she had grown, no longer interested with dolls, she enjoyed conversation and if she were honest had a sense of adventure not entirely fit for a lady. 

Her door was suddenly opened and in came her mother. Cersei Lannister was every bit as tall and graceful as Myrcella remembered her being. However, she could see age beginning to wear into her mother’s face. Wrinkles that were not there before she left, the war had taken it’s tole on Myrcella’s mother as well. 

Cersei rushed towards Myrcella and embraced her, coiling her within her mother’s arms and squeezing so tight Myrcella couldn’t breathe. 

“My daughter.” Cersei exhaled.

“I missed you as well, mother” Myrcella said trying to pull back. She led her mother to the couch and they sat next to each other. 

Touching her daughter’s cheek Cersei said, “I’m so sorry. I did everything I could to prevent this, but your grandfather and that monster Tyrion have too much influence over Joffrey.” 

“We have quite a while to discuss that matter, I would not like to now. How is everybody mother.” 

She nodded in understanding, “My little lioness, so brave. Things are not well here, I will not lie to you. Your brother is upset by the war, your grandfather is attempting to rule for him. Uncle Jamie was, well...he suffered an injury on the battlefield. He is missing his right hand.” 

Myrcella gasped, “His sword hand-”   
“Yes,” Cersei interrupted, “He insists that Roose Bolton did it, but I know him. It was Robb Stark’s orders, before the Bolton’s switched to our side.” 

_ Gods  _ Myrcella thought. Her mother continued, “He fights with his left now and is adjusting. He is strong, will be fine. Tyrion, the little monster, was interfering with your brother, hindering him from his rights as a king.”

Myrcella knew well that Uncle Tyrion was probably just trying to prevent anyone else from getting caught up in the storm that was King Joffrey. From as long as Myrcella can remember, Joff had never been nice to her, though Tommon took the brunt of it. Mostly, he belittled Myrcella here and there and occasionally threatened or pushed her around as a child. 

“In any case,” Cersei continued, “how was Dorne?”

“Well actually-” Myrcella began, but her mother interrupted, 

“I know it must have been awful for you. But tell me they at least treated you according to your status?”

“Mother, they treated me very well. Some of the girls there were even quite friendly, they showed me all kinds of ways to adapt to the sand.”

“Yes, well, so long as you knew not to make friends with them. They will only be kind to you to use you for your family.” 

“Yes mother, as usual, your words are those of wisdom and lots of experience.” Myrcella knew it was futile to argue with her mother about such small things. Besides, seeing Cersei’s face scrunch at the mention of her aging was enough to satisfy Myrcella for the moment. 

Grabbing her daughter’s hands Cersei spoke, “Cella, I know you said you don’t wish to talk of it right now but I feel we should get it out of the way. What did your brother tell you of your betrothal?”

Myrcella took a deep breath, for once her mother had a point. Avoiding or even postponing this conversation with Cersei Lannister would do absolutely no one any good. 

“That I am to marry Robb Stark as a sign of peace, then details about the route I will be taking. Other than that, His Grace only gave me what he supposed I needed to know.” 

Nodding her head Cersei said, “All that is true, though personally I find you’re less a sign of peace than you are a piece of meat your grandfather is dangling in front of the wolves to see if they will bite.”

Myrcella’s stomach lurched within her, but before she could respond her mother continued, “The North needs this peace too much right now to kill you or do serious harm, that is why your Uncle Tyrion has been sent North with young Sansa.”

“Tyrion will be there!” Myrcella’s heart lifted a bit, her Uncle Tyrion was always her favourite, and would do his best to protect her, “Mother I have to say, that makes me-”   
Cersei waved a hand to cut her daughter off, “What I am saying, my sweet daughter, is don't be a piece of meat. You are a lion, a bigger predator than any wolf. I am sure you’ve heard the rumors about Robb Stark?”

“That he rides into battle on his wolf’s back, and he commands an entire separate army of wolves, and can even turn into one himself. Though that last one seems a bit too fantastical for my taste.” Myrcella replied. 

“Yes, well, I would not be surprised about any. He is a king of savages Myrcella, and that is how he will behave. I married your father as a young warrior king, they are difficult to satisfy. Robb Stark is far more accomplished than your father, and more intelligent, and less of a drunkard.” 

Myrcella disliked when mother talked of her father that way, though she knew that her mother wasn’t exactly wrong about any of it. Robert Baratheon was known for drinking and whoring across all seven kingdoms and even beyond. She also dreaded where her mother was going with this conversation. 

“To him you are a beautiful young war prize. The sister of his enemy and a symbol of victory. A young warrior tends to demand a lot in bed, Gods only know about the savages up north. He will want heirs quickly. My best advice Myrcella, do not struggle against him, especially that first time. With hope he will have a mistress or two and that will take strain off you.”

It was a topic Myrcella tried hard not to think about. By marriage she would belong to Robb Stark, but when that is consummated, there is no taking it back. She will have lost her maidenhead and no other man would want her. Myrcella always imagined herself being married to a southern lord or even a Dornish prince. The picture her mother was painting in Myrcella’s mind was one enough to make her feel ill. 

 

**Robb**

His army had been resting near Achorn Hall for near a week now. His scouts had sent word early this morning that a small Lannister party was approaching, this could have only been Sansa. Now well past midday, he and his mother waited with baited breath as they finally saw the carriage roll into camp.

His men were on edge, Lannister colours and soldiers still seeming unfriendly so close, some of them keeping their hands close to scabbards and bowmen holding arrows out of their quivers. Robb had to admit it was not a comforting feeling, but one he could not worry about right now. He was about to see his sister for the first time in years. 

A man clad in the unmistakable red armour stepped off his horse and opened the door. Robb first saw a girlish foot step forward and soon appeared the rest of his sister. She had, in fact, grown taller and smiled when she saw Robb and Catelyn. Their mother ran out and Sana met her halfway, they embraced so tightly, Robb was almost worried they would become stuck to each other. He made his way over to his siter arms wide and grin on his face. Grey Wind came lapping up behind him, eager to see Sansa once more as well.

In the middle of their hug he quietly said, “I missed you, Sansa. I’m so sorry this wasn’t sooner.” 

She only hugged him tighter in response and Robb closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling of finally having Sansa back where she belonged. 

“What in the name of seven hells is he doing here?!” his mother’s voice rang out. 

Looking up, Tyrion Lannister stepped out of the same carriage as Sansa and was patiently waiting for the family to be done embracing each other.

He stepped forward at once, “My Lady Stark, so good to see you again. And in fine health-”   
“Which is more than I can say for how your family kept my daughter.”

“For the record, I did not take your daughter hostage, I have done my best to ease her time in King’s Landing.”   
“And pray tell, Imp, how would you have accomplished that, I’ve heard the rumors of her treatment?”

“Yes well, due to other’s decisions, Sansa and I have-”   
“Princess Sansa. You’ll address my sister the way she deserves now Lord Tyrion.” 

“Yes, of course, it’s just that…” Tyrion struggled to get the words out for once and he looked at Sansa. Taking a deep breath she turned back towards her mother and with one hand on the older woman’s arm said, “Lord Tywin ordered Tyrion to marry me not long before the war came to an end.”

His mother’s eyes went wide with shock and Robb’s ire rose. Grey Wind bared his teeth to Lannister lord, but Robb was too angry to be satisfied with his wolf right now. 

“Lord Tyrion has been nothing but kind and helpful to me mother. It would please me greatly if he would be treated not as a hostage but as an ally and perhaps in time family.”

Clearing his throat Tyrion but in, “Yes, all that is true. Perhaps we could continue this conversation in private?” he said looking around at the army surrounding them still. 

Robb nodded and led them towards his tent, Grey Wind sticking to Sansa’s side the whole way. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Robb**

 

“What in Seven Hells do you mean you’ve married my sister, Imp.”   
Gray Wind walked around the tent, circling everyone until he stood between Sansa and Tyrion. Standing, the direwolf was at least a foot taller than Tyrion was and his breath landed as hot wind on the top of Tyrion. 

“Just before your peace letter reached King’s Landing, my father had us married. It was not my choice and obviously not Sansa’s. But please understand, I have done my utmost to ensure her safety from my sister and nephew.” 

“And what about her safety from you?” Catelyn spat out, “You tried to have my son killed, was hurting one Stark not enough?! You needed to have one to terrorize whenever you wanted!”

Greywind began to growl and Robb noticed Tyrion couldn't help but step back from his direwolf. Robb felt the same as his mother. If the dwarf abused his sister he’d gladly let the wolf tear him apart as a snack. 

“Lord Tyrion did not hurt me mother. He stopped Joffrey from hurting me! He kept Cersei away after we were married. He never lay a hand on me.” 

He saw his mother brisk back at Sansa’s news, about to say something new, but Robb cut her off, “When you say he never lay a hand on you Sansa-”

Tyrion stepped forward then, Greywind having retreated back to Robb’s side, “Our marriage is...unconsummated. It’s in name only. I wouldn’t blame you for getting a septon to annul it and sending me back to King’s Landing.”   
“Is that what your father told you to do? Annul your marriage to a princess?” Robb asked.

“No, my father wants me to keep an eye on the North. He’d like eyes and ears in the North. Plus, in his best case scenario, I would end up dying by suspicious circumstances once we’re in your land Your Grace.”

“So you admit you’re a spy.” his mother spat out.

“No, my lady. I admit that is my esteemed father’s desire. I on the other hand, simply desire to keep my head and if it be farther away from my nephew and sister the more the better.”

“Robb, please just grab a septon and get rid of him. Send him back to the Seven Hells, I don’t particularly care.” Catelyn spat out. 

Robb grabbed part of his wolf’s fur and Greywind bore his teeth at Tyrion. 

“Sansa what do you think?” Robb asked. 

 

**Sansa**

 

The entire tent fell silent and they all turned to look at her. She hadn’t expected anyone to ask her opinion, it had been so long since what she wanted mattered. 

“Well, Your Grace I believe lord Tyrion kind and gentle, despite his family. In King’s Landing I was treated unfairly and with animosity for my name. I know what it feels like. Contrary to what you may believe mother Lord Tyrion did do a lot for me and at the least I owe him a debt. So if Your Grace see’s it necessary for him to leave, then I ask he be allowed passage to a place of his choice. Sending him to the Red Keep is a sentence of misery and possibly death for him, as much so as it would be for you to call his head.” 

Looking down, Tyrion’s eyes were lit with surprise and appreciation at her words. Her mother’s eyes on the other hand, held suspicion. Greywind had stopped his growling and sat loyally by her brother as he was contemplating her words.

Nodding his head Robb said, “As you wish Sansa, we’ll provide passage to Whiteharbour for you Lannister. Beyond that, your destination is your choice.”

Tyrion let out a big sigh and bowed, “Thank you your Grace, I do so appreciate your generosity.”   
“I’m not doing this for you my lord, this is what my sister wanted. By now men should have set up your tents, separate tents.”  

Sansa curtsied to her brother and turned to exit the tent at the dismissal but before she could Robb called her name, “And Sansa, if you ever call me Your Grace again in private we’ll have an issue.”

She nodded her head smiling, it was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is such a short chapter for such a long wait and I'm sorry for that. I haven't abandoned this fic, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a clear cut direction for this fic and will take all the suggestions and criticisms you guys throw at me. Seriously, please comment and tell me what you guys like, don't like, and want to see.


End file.
